rebel_alien_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel, Alien, Good, and Evil (TV Show)
Rebel, Alien, Good, and Evil '', often shorted as ''RAGE is a television series set during 0BBY and 2017/18. The series premiered world wide with a televised movie, insert movie name on Disney XD on May 4th 2018, on Star Wars Day and the day Infinity War was released. . After the critical acceptance of the movie, regular episodes started airing June 24, with new episode premiering every day (dubbed a RAGE EXPLOSION), then returning to a Tuesday night time slot. RAGE is part of a collaboration between Starry & Grimms Studios with Disney Studios, specifically Lucasfilms and Marvel. The series follows a four rag tag group of heros in an alternate timeline of mainly Star Wars and the MCU, fighting against the Villain's Association (Based off of the Empire from Star Wars and includes multiple Marvel Villains). The four characters are part of a prophecy that repeats every generation, often referred to as Rebel, Alien, Good, and Evil, with each character representing one of those terms. These are Han Solo, the pilot of the Millennium Falcon (the Rebel), Olivine Ami (Later Ami-Wellwood), an alien from the planet Xander (the Alien), Starry Quill-Wellwood, Grimm's partner and crime and half sister of Peter Quill (the Good), and Grimms Skywalker-Amidala, the youngest child of Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader. It's often debated if Grimms is technically the evil, or if the evil is actually the Villain's Association. Starry & Grimms Studios' executives joked about the possibility of RAGE on Twitter back in early 2016, but no other news was heard about it. Disney later announced RAGE would come out in 2017 back in February 2017. It was later pushed back to 2018. They announced at SDCC that RAGE would be released May 4. The series is created by the executives of S&GS, along with multiple notable people from Lucasfilms and Marvel, and stars actors such as Harrison Ford, James Earl Jones, Beatrix "Grimms" Borgington, and "Starry". Plot Summary Premise The show begins in 0BBY, around the time of A New Hope in the normal Star Wars Universe. The show surrounds Grimms Skywalker-Amidala, only knows as Grimms in the beginning, who is presumably a Jedi, and their friend and partner and crime, Starry Quill-Wellwood. They are constantly on the run from the Villain's Association, and after crash landing on Tatoonie, they pull Han Solo and Olivine Ami into their mess. Main Characters RAGE surronds on four main characters, who are part of the RAGE prophecy, Lisha "Grimms" Amidala-Skywalker, Starry Quill-Wellwood, Han Solo, and Olivine Ami, however, for a few seasons, Bella Scheene is a main character before being killed. Grimms Amidala-Skywalker Grimms is a 20 year old force sensitive human. Little is known about Grimms, however, the pieces are slowly put together once they reveal their last name, Amidala-Skywalker. Grimms is the youngest child of Sith Lord Darth Vader and Queen Padme Amidala, with their older siblings being Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. At the beginning, everyone persumes they are a jedi, however, it is later revealed that Grimms is actually a sith, but not nessiarcly evil like their father. Starry Quill-Wellwood TBA Han Solo TBA Olivine Ami TBA Bella Scheene TBA Development Conception RAGE was created by friends Beatrix "Grimms" Borgington and "Starry" as more of a joke. The concept original was known as "Grimms and Sabine's Wako Life", which had notable tone and character changes. Grimms and Sabine's Wako Life was much more light hearted, and was more Star Wars based. Grimms was the daughter of Darth Vader and Padme Amidala, was a jedi, and just crazy and weird. Starry was known as Sabine, and originally the daughter of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren from Star Wars Rebels, then being changed to a generic force sensitive kid. Sabine was also a jedi time lord. Olivine was originally the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who, who served as the bane of Han's existence and Sabine's love interest. Production Disney approached Grimms and Starry Studios back in late 2015, wondering if they would like to do a collaboration. The heads at Disney wanted to do a series about an alternate universe with one of their properties, and they were approached with "Grimms and Sabine's Wako Life". Production began soon after, with Disney even going up to BBC to ask to use their character of the Tenth Doctor for the show. A script was written for the first movie, titled "Grimms and Sabine's Wako Life: Episode One The Crazy Menace", a play on "Star Wars: Episode One- The Phantom Menace". Multiple episodes were scripted as well. Grimms rewriting the script on their own, when the Disney Heads approached them again. They wanted to change the concept of Grimms and Sabine's Wako Life a bit. They wanted a darker, emotion driver show, with complex characters, that wasn't a bunch of nonsense, and wanted a show like Adventure Time or Steven Universe. Things were then changed. The show was retitled "Rebel, Alien, Good, and Evil" after the prophecy that came up during Grimms' rewriting of the script. "Sabine" was exed out, and replaced by Starry Gemini, another prototype for Starry we know today. Starry Gemini was half gem (from Steven Universe) and half Time Lord. This character was eventually scrapped for Starry Quill-Wellwood, after Disney wanted to incorporate Marvel into this universe. The next character to get scrapped with the 10th Doctor. Disney wasn't able to get the rights to the 10th Doctor, so he was dropped and replaced by Olivine Ami, who was also part of the incorporation of the MCU into this universe. All other Doctor Who characters were replaced with other characters, with the Daleks being replaced with generic robots. To be Continued Release Disney announced that RAGE was going to be a thing, confirming many fans theories they had after Grimms' tweets. There was no other official news from Disney after that, however, Grimms' personal twitter page and the official Grimms and Starry Studios Twitter Page often hinted at the progress of RAGE, however, vaguely. At Star Wars Celebration, many fans hoped for confirmation, but the only thing they got was Grimms and Starry cosplay as prototypes of their characters. Disney was also quiet about RAGE at D23 Expo, despite the fact that many fans were hyped for the series. Mark Hamill vaguely mentioned "his other sister" at a panel, before cutting himself off saying "Oops, I'm not supposed to talk about that", which many fans took as confirmation he was joining the project. When Harrison Ford appeared at a Star Wars Panel as a surprise, he answered a question about Jaxxon, a character from the comic books, "No, but there was some Quill girl and alien from Xander". Later, at San Diego Comic Con, Starry and Grimms made a surprise appearance at a panel, announcing to the crowd that a RAGE Movie which would serve as a pilot for the series would be released May 4th. Grimms claims that they saved it for SDCC because "It's not about Disney, honestly. This show is for the geeks. The comic book geeks, the sci-fi geeks. We knew more of them would come to SDCC then at D23." At the panel, they dropped some hints about the show, including Oli, the possibility of love interests, and Grimms' pink lightsaber. They also confirmed that Harrison Ford would play Han Solo in a leading role and Kurt Russell would play Ego. Over on Grimms' Twitter account after SDCC, they would drop riddles involving people who would appear, whether it be celebrities or characters, plot elements, or other things that fans would figure out. A full length trailer dropped March 7th, 2018. Many fans were worried about it, since it was two months before the release and there was no trailer. This trailer was released during the Star Wars Rebels Season 4 TV Movie. Many fans were extremely hyped after the trailer, posting fan arts and writing predictions for the upcoming movie. Posters were released in hype for the movie, and a youtube series on Grimms' personal channel, along with certain episodes being posted on the Star Wars Channel were the answers to the riddles they tweeted about, with new riddles being asked at the end of the episode. This youtube series still goes on when new characters or familiar settings, albeit, less active. The movie was finally released on May 4th to mass viewership. The movie was a critical success, too, the first for the small Grimms and Starry Studios. The show was greenlight for a second season before the first season even began. Episodes Continuity and Alternative Timeline RAGE is seat during multiple alternative timelines, those mainly being the Star Wars Universe, the MCU, and the "reality" or "real world" timeline. Grimms has gone on record stating that they try to keep the universe as similar as possible, however, their wouldn't be any fun if they couldn't "shake it up a bit". Many fans approve of the timeline considering how smoothly it works out, however, RAGE is on the receiving end of some flack from hardcore fans of SW and the MCU for messing the with timeline. For the most part, everything in the SW universe is the same, expect everything is pushed back two years so that Grimms, Luke, and Leia could be aged up to 22 from 20. Instead of having twins, Padme has triplets. Grimms was originally supposed to be sent to live with the Lars, however, was sucked into another dimension. The events of A New Hope still happen, a little different. Han Solo is replaced with Lando Calrissian. RAGE and Leia, Luke, Lando, and "Bugs" (a time traveller friend of Lando that replaced Chewie) seem to do an equal amount of good, however, the latter team gets all the credit for it. The teams meet up during Empire, in which Han Solo plays a Lando Calrissian esc role, introducing the two teams. The relationship between Han Solo and Leia in Empire and Jedi is nonexistent, with Han and Grimms being the romantic duo. Notes * RAGE has been praised for its representation of the LGBTA+ Community, with it's multitude of characters (including all 4 of the main cast) that are LGBTA+. ** Grimms is bisexual polyromantic. *** Grimms is the first ever genderfluid character in TV history, a milestone for the LGBTA+ and Disney. Disney was iffy about having a genderfluid character, however, they were convinced. ** Han is demibisexual biromantic. ** Starry is asexual panromantic. ** Oli is bisexual. * However, the show has gone under flack for it's "bad repersantion" of genderfluid people, since Grimms is a sith, and is considerably a bad person. ** In response, Grimms said "You know what's bad representation? Stereotypes. You know what's worse? No representation. The thing about representation is that it's not JUST having a gay character or a trans character, it's making them CHARACTERS with different roles. LGBT+ Characters are never the bad the guys, and I bet ya there is a gay person out there who is "bad", but not EVERY gay person is bad. We tried our hardest to represent genderfluid people equally, especially in their design since we knew they would be the only genderfluid character, at least for a while, and we want to represent this large group as much as we can." They also added in a later statement "RAGE is about the blurred line between good and evil. The shows not clear as glass. Grimms' isn't good or evil, their... something. That's what the show is about, that good and evil isn't always obvious. The people who told me these seem to just be some angry feminist from tumblr. The same ones who said Leia isn't a strong and indepent character because "she's a princess" Category:Shows